


弱点

by Reddleeeee



Category: Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: Alpha罗伊关心痛经Omega杰森的温馨日常





	弱点

**Author's Note:**

> 每次痛经的时候，就想让臭xiao男ke人ai痛经，送给痛经的解解霉霉们  
> （我真的痛死了。  
> 温香软杰在怀，罗下惠可不可以坐怀不乱

极强的保护欲和控制欲原本是Alpha的特性，而杰森自觉在他和罗伊的关系中，自己才是负责保护和控制的那一个。  
因为罗伊总是长不大。杰森这样告知被评价对象时，口气中不得已带上了恨铁不成钢的意味。后者露出不屑的表情，理解方向倒是错得离谱。  
“我当然长大了。”罗伊从箭筒中随意抽出一支箭，搭在弓弦上拉开，“你看——”  
弓箭手有意凑到搭档面前，注入力量的手臂肌肉膨胀，鼓起，富有光泽的健康皮肤凑到Oemega鼻子底下，散发出雾气一般的Alpha气味，让Omega不禁短暂地屏住呼吸。  
“你明知道我指的不是这个。”  
他把Alpha的胳膊挡开，对方因此笑了起来。  
“那你指的是什么呢？”他说。  
“你看，你现在就是一副没长大的样子。”杰森回答。  
杰森觉得罗伊太过任性，不够靠谱，除此之外还有些不切实际的理想主义。他总是因此感到焦虑，后来甚至开始妄想，觉得要是能从罗伊身上找到点安全感该多好。  
Omega有这样依赖Alpha的想法本来无可厚非，但红头罩向来不善此道，不如说他的不安全感和疲倦感有相当可观的部分正是来源于罗伊，于是他时常提醒自己否决对罗伊的期待。  
但是罗伊，唉，罗伊。  
杰森鲜少露出脆弱的部分，实在无法避免的是极其严重的痛经症状，在Omega中也实属罕见。这时候即使他不去依赖罗伊，罗伊也会主动靠近过来，回应他的需要。  
——自己真的需要这个吗？  
当止痛药逐渐失去了抚慰的作用，杰森以为自己将永远仅依靠耐力与毅力捱过那可怕的痛楚，独自卧在床铺中，即使用被褥将自己裹紧也无法抵御体内生出的寒冷；他的手掌死死抵在小腹，像是要扼死里面抽痛的器官，当然这是徒劳，他终究是脸色惨白，口中泄出破碎的呻吟和喘息。  
后来罗伊爬上他的床铺，馥郁的Alpha气息如同粘稠的松脂，而他是琥珀中溺死的昆虫，那气息大麻般带来些微的安慰，抚平Omega动乱的神经，同时动摇他的理性。  
“下去。”  
他低低地命令。  
“你很疼吗？很冷吗？”  
罗伊掀开杰森身上的被子钻进去，外界清凉的空气随之侵入。Omega小声咒骂，不自觉地贴上Alpha干燥温暖的身体，被顺势搂了过去。  
“不……”  
杰森的声音十分微弱，也没有力气挣脱罗伊。罗伊的控制欲和保护欲突然发作了，信息素多得能溺死他，要是平时他一定嗤之以鼻，现在只能捂紧小腹蜷起身体。  
“这里痛？”罗伊的语气混杂着好奇和茫然，关心体贴倒是不多。他无视（也许是没有发现）杰森的抗拒，在他腰上摸了摸，慢慢往小肚子滑去，就像小狗崽抽动着鼻子探寻新事物。  
他避开杰森的手，将自己的停留在更加靠下边的位置，一时没有动作。  
“要我给你揉揉吗？”  
罗伊试探地说，手上的动作轻之又轻。Alpha的体温稍高一些，常年握弓留下的厚茧隔着衣物也能感受到。这时他搂着杰森躺了下来，让自己的胸膛贴在杰森的后背，然后将被子掖好。  
自己的身材比罗伊要更健壮一些，杰森觉得这幅场景应该相当滑稽。颈后他人的温热吐息轻轻晃动，于是他突然感到窘迫，往前倾斜着身体再次想要逃脱，但下腹突然的钝痛让他猛地瑟缩起身躯，口中发出尖锐的闷哼。  
“噢，乖孩子，乖孩子，不痛了……”  
罗伊的声音低而模糊，措辞让杰森耳朵发烫，也无力反驳。他眼角湿润，腹中多了一把刀，从那隐秘的器官上一片片剜下肉来，看来罗伊的手掌也许完全没有作用，反而加重了病症。  
“给我滚下去，你他妈只会添乱……啊、你……”杰森咬紧牙齿，但尾音虚弱得几乎消失，他本来想告诉罗伊，你让我更疼了，最终却没能成为完整的句子。  
“没事了，别发脾气，很快就好，有我陪着你呢。”罗伊自顾自地说，语气柔和。他将两人间的距离缩到极小，仿佛将自己攀附在杰森身上，温热的手掌依旧轻轻抚弄对方胀痛不已的小腹。  
可是杰森仍然无法挣脱那份苦楚 。他虚起双眼，逐渐无法思考。体内的痛苦开始变得绵长，而罗伊的皮肤温暖着他，呼出的气息如此尖刻地刺激着他的感官，连同对痛觉的感知。  
在混合的痛楚与异性的气息中，杰森感到前所未有的软弱。


End file.
